Conventional model based object tracking is limited to methods that assume exact knowledge about the geometric properties of the object. Often this restriction limits model based tracking to planar objects, where the geometric properties of the object are trivial. This limitation presents challenges in tracking natural three-dimensional (3D) objects that are usually more complex than simple objects, such as posters and product packages. In many cases, virtual models do not exist and typical conventional model acquisition processes for such natural 3D objects can be prohibitively complicated. For example, one conventional approach is to use a three dimensional scanner to scan natural objects. However, this approach may be tedious, cost intensive, and may require special skill in 3D modeling. As a result, the conventional approach may be too expensive and too complex to be deployed to the mass market.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and method of tracking 3D objects that can address the above issues of conventional solutions.